


春霰

by lazarus07



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus07/pseuds/lazarus07
Summary: 最近在写一篇魔鬼设定的ABO，为了显得不太魔鬼，发散了一根平行世界线标题没有什么意义！





	春霰

帝国历484年，莱因哈特・冯・缪杰尔调任于奥丁宪兵队总部。  
这对于很多人来说，可能是一个一生梦寐以求的好职位，但对于一心渴望在宇宙中遨游的金色飞鸟来说，禁锢在地面的工作，带来的只有无尽的苦闷和厌倦。  
莱因哈特是个少见的Omega，在整个银河帝国的性别结构组成中，Omega的人数可能只占到总人口结构的5%左右，甚至比Alpha的数量更少。  
Omega的身体天生具备孕囊，较之普通的beta来说，更容易生育出精神与身体能力俱强的Alpha。  
因此，一旦进入分化期，被检测出Omega的人极有可能成为贵族们争抢的“工具”。  
很多时候，他们是没有办法选择自己想要的生活的。  
幸运的是，莱因哈特的姐姐——安妮罗杰是皇帝陛下的宠妃，这层关系的保护下，就算性别觉醒后，莱因哈特的工作和生活暂时都没有受到任何影响。  
没有人敢对宠妃的弟弟出手，那些对莱因哈特有觊觎之心的人，不是碍于莱因哈特的名声，就是害怕吉尔菲艾斯的实力。  
毕竟谁也不敢忽视吉尔菲艾斯，这个看起来有着健硕体格的副官。  
“真是毫无意义的一天。”结束了一天枯燥的文职工作，回到宿舍时，莱因哈特对他的红发好友——齐格飞・吉尔菲艾斯发出了这样的抱怨：“明天不想去开会了！”  
“ 是，最近那个日子又快到了吧？”吉尔菲艾斯想了下说：“莱因哈特大人可以向军部申请休息。”  
“是哦，所以，吉尔菲艾斯你明天要一个人去开会了。”说这句话的时候，莱因哈特嘴角上扬，带着一些庆幸的微笑。  
宪兵队的工作生活枯燥烦闷，唯一的好处就是时间相当规律，这对于隔段时间就要面临一次发情期的Omega来说，却意外是一个不错的优势。  
自从莱因哈特的性别被确认为Omega以后，身为Alpha的吉尔菲艾斯又自觉多了一层替莱因哈特注意发情期时间的责任，莱因哈特很少关注自身，而且上前线时，根本不可能有时间给莱因哈特调整自己的身体状况，所以莱因哈特的发情期总是显得不太规律，吉尔菲艾斯只能揣摩大概的时间，并给莱因哈特准备好抑制类的药物。  
不过来到宪兵队以后，这件事就变得方便很多，因为时间上能够自己掌控之后，吉尔菲艾斯就会提前好几日给莱因哈特准备好药物。甚至还可以，以莱因哈特身体不适为由，替莱因哈特出席这类他不愿意去参加的会议。  
“哎，好过分啊，莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯半开玩笑地抱怨。  
“不满吗？那你分化的时候，选错了性别。”  
“现在稍微有那么一点。”吉尔菲艾斯拿出准备好的药物放在了明显的地方：“记得要开始吃药了哦。”  
“嗯……明天你开完会，回来的时候，会路过那家蛋糕店吗？”一旦进入发情期的前期阶段，莱因哈特就会变得更加喜欢吃甜食。  
“会的。”吉尔菲艾斯正在冲热巧克力，头也没回，“如果没有法兰克福蛋糕的话，巧克力乳酪蛋糕可以吗？”  
“嗯，好哦。”莱因哈特低头看书，没有别的回应。  
吉尔菲艾斯笑了笑，把温暖的热巧克力端到了莱因哈特面前。

第二天，吉尔菲艾斯代替莱因哈特出席会议，莱因哈特则正好拥有了一个完整清闲的假期，他吃掉了吉尔菲艾斯给他留的早餐，在试着自己泡了咖啡后，正准备选个舒服的姿势坐下，一边看书，一边等吉尔菲艾斯。  
如果顺利的话，吉尔菲艾斯或许正好能赶上下午茶的时间，把蛋糕带回来。  
然而，事情总有变得不顺利的时候。  
就像现在，吉尔菲艾斯已经在宪兵队的会议室里坐了四个多小时。会议时间原本在下午一点左右就应该结束了，但是不知道为什么，主持会议的长官总是一副意犹未尽的样子，把一些重复性的问题拿出来反复交流讨论，询问每个人的意见。  
就算是吉尔菲艾斯这样好脾气好耐心的人，也觉得不胜其烦。  
怎么还不结束？如果再不快点，就要赶不上去给莱因哈特大人买蛋糕了。  
吉尔菲艾斯一遍又一遍确认着时间，心里的焦虑感越来越强烈。莱因哈特喜欢的那家蛋糕店开在商业街最繁华的地段，他家的法兰克福皇冠蛋糕又是招牌，所以如果慢一步，可能就会完售。  
这么想着，吉尔菲艾斯更加心不在焉起来，主座上那个老头子说的事情也变成了很遥远的背景乐，吉尔菲艾斯一点也听不进去了，他忍不住开始想如果今天没有买到莱因哈特喜欢的蛋糕，他要用什么来补偿呢？  
“真是的，不是说要一起吃蛋糕的吗？已经是晚饭时间了吧？”  
莱因哈特大人可能会这么抱怨吧？开始想象莱因哈特撅起嘴撒娇的样子。  
吉尔菲艾斯忍不住笑了起来……

下午四点左右  
会议室中，吉尔菲艾斯已经把一切能想象的场景都想完了，终于当他开始百无聊赖地想晚上除了蛋糕还要做点什么来补偿莱因哈特的等待时，会议总算宣布结束了。  
没等其他人离开座位，吉尔菲艾斯第一个冲出会议室。  
现在是下午四点半，吉尔菲艾斯大步流星地走在商业街的人行道上，急速向那家莱因哈特最喜欢的蛋糕店。  
幸运的是，成列柜里还有一块，也是最后一块。  
“请把那个帮我包起来，谢谢！”吉尔菲艾斯挤开柜台前的一位男士，对店员笑了笑。  
尽管他的行为不怎么礼貌，但他帅气的外表，和有些焦急的语气为他赢得了不少认同感，店员显然看得出来，这是个急于讨好恋人的小伙子，于是没多说什么，就为他包好了蛋糕。  
吉尔菲艾斯慎重地接过蛋糕盒。  
不过，为了表达自己的歉意，他还选了另一块看起来很美味的巧克力蛋糕让店员包起来。  
“请给我用礼盒装饰吧，对了，可以搭配两支玫瑰吗？”吉尔菲艾斯有礼貌地询问。  
“好的，要什么颜色呢？”  
“红……哦，不，还是粉色好了。”  
“好的。”  
店员用漂亮的粉色丝带把蛋糕盒装饰了起来，再扎好一束简单的粉色玫瑰花束递给他：“先生，您的花和蛋糕。”  
“哦，好的。”吉尔菲艾斯急忙接过，检查花束和蛋糕礼盒是否完好。  
“那么，祝您和您的另一半生活愉快。”店员礼貌地微笑。  
“谢谢。”  
想到心情不好的莱因哈特大人如果看到两块蛋糕，绝对会原谅他的迟到吧？吉尔菲艾斯这样想着，踩着雀跃的步伐走了回去。  
从商业街回到宿舍，原本半小时的路，吉尔菲艾斯一路小跑，大概只用了二十分钟左右，就回到了住所。  
总算赶在晚餐前到达了。吉尔菲艾斯小小松了一口气，提着蛋糕快步走宿舍大楼，此时此刻他只想尽可能的快一点见到莱因哈特。

不知道莱因哈特大人怎么样了，一整天没有联系他，万一现在就进入发情期的话……从早上出门开始，吉尔菲艾斯就有这种感觉，莱因哈特的发情期可能会提前到来。  
莱因哈特的发情期向来时间不太固定，有时候会提前，有时候会延迟，但不知道为什么，每次吉尔菲艾斯都能准确预感到，并给莱因哈特做好准备，这或许是结番之后的Alpha对自己的omega独有的预感吧。  
大门紧紧锁着，吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己心里有些难耐的焦灼感，手指不能灵活地抓住钥匙，插入锁孔。  
他头一次泄气似的狠狠扭动了门把手，迫不及待地推开了门，跨了进去。  
甜蜜芬芳的omega信息素几乎扑面过来，像一抹糖浆那样浇灌在吉尔菲艾斯的神经上。  
这里的窗户全部密闭了，连通风都没有开，显然只有一个可能就是莱因哈特意识到了自己的情况，为了不暴露自己，就选择将自己密封起来。  
然而该死的，这种浓度的omega信息素简直足够扼杀每一个生理上正常的Alpha的理智！  
“莱因哈特大人！？”  
尽量克制了自己的冲动感跨入内室的时候，看到的情况是此刻的莱因哈特蜷缩在床铺的一角，衬衣几乎全都开了，整个身体几乎是全裸的状态，汗水和发情期特殊的体液渗透了床单上。  
床单清晰的可以看出磨蹭在上面的濡湿水渍。  
莱因哈特手指痉挛着，颤抖地要将手上针管里的液体推入静脉。  
“你在给自己打抑制剂？！”吉尔菲艾斯果断拿走了莱因哈特手上的注射器，他将注射器里的抑制剂当着莱因哈特的面挤在地上：“不要拿你的生命开玩笑，莱因哈特大人。不是已经准备好口服药了吗？！”  
在发情期的时候，自己注射抑制剂类的药物，会造成生理性的剧痛，这种痛并不是常人能忍受的，如果他再回来的晚一点，莱因哈特大人可能就会因为疼痛而被送去医院了！  
“没用……吃过了……”莱因哈特喘息着，大颗大颗的汗珠从头发稍滴落下来，金发贴在潮红的脸颊上，水雾朦胧，像轻薄的冰珠。  
吉尔菲艾斯胆战心惊地握住莱因哈特的手：“我回来了，莱因哈特大人。”  
“吧嗒”一声，针管被扔在垃圾桶的声音撞击的十分明显令莱因哈特虚软地抬起身体，支撑燥热的身体和几乎失控的理智。  
“你太晚了……”莱因哈特面红耳赤，连抱怨也失去了力量：“如果你再晚一点，我就……”  
吉尔菲艾斯心中一触，莱因哈特很少如此绵软的开口，那一声像是撞在他心里撩拨着挑起了某种瘙痒感。  
“是我不好，莱因哈特大人。回来晚了。”吉尔菲艾斯逼自己理智下来，绝对不要被omega的信息素逼得变成两人都失去理智的地步，毕竟莱因哈特现在的身体处于虚弱状态，对于经受大幅度的性爱行为可能是无法忍受的。他尽量控制了情绪，也压制了冲动，低头吻了被发情期折磨着的莱因哈特。  
理智像是被灼烤着，莱因哈特知道自己的身体正无意识地扭动在床单上，也知道自己眼前的男人靠近的每一寸都能给予他抓狂的感觉。  
游离于意识的本能令莱因哈特感到羞耻，当吉尔菲艾斯的手掌触碰到他的肌肤上的时候，胸前的乳尖立刻胀痛起来，那乳尖已经不是那种平时微微可爱的粉色，而是充血肿胀到惹人怜爱的马上就可以采摘的艳绯。  
莱因哈特无意识的呻吟出声音，呼吸之间每一口都是滚烫的，吉尔菲艾斯强势的具有压迫感的气息，让他忍不住哭泣起来：“快点，吉尔菲艾斯，我有点忍不住了……”  
眼眶逼出润泽的水渍，莱因哈特还是咬住了嘴唇将呻吟哽在了咽喉里。  
吉尔菲艾斯直视着莱因哈特的眼睛，“我现在就来安抚你，莱因哈特大人。”  
话语之间，他的手抚过莱因哈特胸前挺立的乳尖，单手揉搓着，顺势跨上了床铺，另一只用以支撑的手就腾出了空隙下滑握住莱因哈特已湿漉到可怜的阴茎，那颜色很淡的东西正脆弱的挺立着，泄露着甘美黏腻的汁液。  
“啊……唔……”紧抿的嘴唇克制不住失控的情绪，莱因哈特战栗着弓起背脊明明是想逃避的动作却更迎合似的将身体摇摆着送到吉尔菲艾斯的面前。  
“啊……啊……”  
身体被吉尔菲艾斯拥抱住的瞬间，莱因哈特发出了甜蜜的呻吟。  
吉尔菲艾斯硬质的军服面料在莱因哈特薄嫩泛红的肌肤上来回摩擦，吉尔菲艾斯的手指顺着莱因哈特挺立的乳尖来回的转圈，吉尔菲艾斯一口咬在莱因哈特后颈雪一样洁净的肌肤上，薄薄的皮肤被吸允着在唇齿之间厮磨：“莱因哈特大人，感觉怎么样？好点了吗？”  
“啊哈……”标记点被吸允啃噬的快意和颤栗感足以逼疯掉任何一个发情中的omega，即使是莱因哈特，也是一样。  
莱因哈特紧咬着嘴唇，将汗水和体液磨蹭在吉尔菲艾斯的军服上：“没有，好难受……快点，吉尔菲艾斯！”  
“莱因哈特大人……那么，你想要我怎么做？”吉尔菲艾斯用手掌搓揉过莱因哈特下身吐露着湿润的性器。  
“给我！”莱因哈特急促哀鸣，一瞬间僵硬着弓了身体，双手搂紧了吉尔菲艾斯的肩颈将脸埋入他肩窝里：“我受不了了，吉尔菲艾斯，你快点！”  
事实上他的发情期从早上就已经开始了，这样持续不断的发热逼得他忍无可忍。  
在吉尔菲艾斯吻住他的这一刻，莱因哈特恨不得遵循着身体的本能，立刻跟这个红头发的男人合二为一：“吉尔菲艾斯，我……我要你……”  
“请说得再详细一些。”吉尔菲艾斯执拗地吻他，从脖颈到锁骨，辗转反侧细致入微的亲吻到每一处。  
莱因哈特那渴望alpha抚慰已经太久的蜜穴根本不需要润泽，已经流淌着蜜汁，几乎是滴着水的在吉尔菲艾斯胯下磨蹭。  
“莱因哈特大人，想要什么，请告诉我。”吉尔菲艾斯慢慢地搂着莱因哈特把他摆放成双腿大开的姿态，以免自己被撩拨的太厉害，实在忍耐不住。  
“啊……要你……插进来……”蜜穴张合着像濡湿的小嘴去回应alpha的呼唤。  
Alpha的本能让吉尔菲艾斯不肯轻易服从，他忍到满头大汗，却还要追加一句：“加上我的名字，请加上我名字，莱因哈特大人。”  
这种如弓满弦的逼近感简直犹如兵临城下，alpha却恶意的选择逗弄他，莱因哈特渗出了不知道是被逼疯还是羞耻到不行的眼泪，搂紧吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，狠狠一口咬上去：“吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯……进来……插进来，我要你……”  
吉尔菲艾斯眯了眼眸，在自己的名字被莱因哈特低声哭喊出来的一瞬，带着攻城略地的势头一下开拓到了深处。  
“啊……啊……啊啊啊……救命……”莱因哈特紧闭了眼眸却还有眼泪从眼睫的缝隙里渗落出来，他无意识地喊了，那根本不是需要吉尔菲斯来救命，只是结合的这一刻感觉实在太疯狂，太舒服，让他根本无法忍受，无所适从。  
汗和泪混杂着蹭在侵占他全部意识和身躯的alpha身上带着甜蜜的芳香，蛊惑着这一场交付身心的释放。  
莱因哈特感觉自己应该是清醒的，然而身体和思绪的一切都几乎在沉沦，贯穿到极致的力道带着火辣的痛和摩擦的颤栗令他身心的每一处都在叫嚣。  
“啊……好舒服……吉尔菲艾斯！好舒服啊……不……慢点……唔……好舒服……”莱因哈特哭着摇头，反反复复，语无伦次地呜咽着，身上被钳制了，只能弯折着脊背肩膀抵着床铺，大半身体悬空着被男人插入蜜穴的深处。  
吉尔菲艾斯一只手扶着莱因哈特弯折的腰肢，啃着他的脖颈：“要慢一点吗？”  
柔软的内壁不知羞耻地在性器插入的时候吸允它，在分身拔出的时候挽留它，莱因哈特大口大口地喘息，蹙着眉宇在稍微清醒一点的时候就竭力压制自己的声音。  
然而吉尔菲艾斯进一步肆意的顶撞他，在轻易就发泄过一次的身躯里毫不留情的压迫敏感的肉壁。  
“啊……不……不要停下！！”

莱因哈特紧缩了身体，巨大的器物入侵身体的时候简直有一种要将身体撑坏的，带着一股一股激流崩坏掉那样但错觉。动情使得omega的体力迅速下降，在发泄了两次之后腿根就几乎被淫靡的蜜汁所尽数沾染，莱因哈特大口大口的呼吸，涨红的脸红看起来已是失神的无助。  
痛苦在omega动情的身躯上也转化为敏感的快意，每一次进入和抽出都大幅度地带出蜜汁渗透在床单被褥之上。  
“叫我的名字，莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯低哑的嗓音蛊惑，他故意停顿下抽插的幅度，埋头将莱因哈特摩擦在军服边角上挺立着快要红肿的乳尖含进了嘴里，在唇舌之间翻滚搅动来回舔舐。  
“不要……不……啊……”在关键的时候停下来，刺激要命的地方，这种感觉几乎让莱因哈特失控到语无伦次，“吉尔菲艾斯……快给我……”  
吉尔菲艾斯小幅度的款摆，缓缓随着吸允的动作加深刺激蜜穴敏感点的力道。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……你这家伙！！”一声一声地，随着快感越来越多逼迫而来，莱因哈特终于任由摆布似的哭着喊占有了他的alpha的名字，声音从压抑的低沉变成尖锐的呻吟！  
高潮迅猛的如同海潮一样压向他，莱因哈特被席卷的快意逼出尖叫的时候，吉尔菲艾斯深深地在莱因哈特的蜜穴之中射出欲望来，将带着热度的精液冲击入omega甬道的深处。  
“啊……”一股一股的喷发持续了许久，莱因哈特整个人都脱力了，不受控制地颤栗着一直到吉尔菲艾斯不舍地从他身体里出来，一直到得到抚慰的小穴留恋不舍地吐着白浊将淫液滴落出来的时候，那股颤栗才随之平息下来。  
莱因哈特在抵抗发情的痛苦厮磨里和与吉尔菲艾斯放纵的纠缠里耗尽了体力，高潮过后的疲倦迅速将他卷入昏沉不清的睡眠中，alpha强势而缱绻的气息压抑了骚动的情潮，混合了两人的气味，仿若将莱因哈特整个都包围起来……

第二天的时候……  
莱因哈特才从无穷无尽的燥热和纠缠中摆脱，身体上的骚动因为一整天的疲惫和充斥逐渐趋于平息。  
吉尔菲艾斯还睡在他身边，用双手紧紧抱着他。  
失控了……  
莱因哈特心想，昨天太疯狂了，他不知道哭着求了吉尔菲艾斯多少次，这样的情况……就算吃过抑制排卵的药物，也并不能完全隔绝怀孕的可能性了吧？  
莱因哈特瞪着眼睛，一下子有点反应不过来，怎么会突然失控成这样，他和吉尔菲艾斯还未成年，两个人都在军部就职，后面还有很多事情……  
莱因哈特第一次产生这种奇怪的念头，如果他和吉尔菲艾斯之间缔结了血缘的关系，那个有着他们血脉的孩子要怎么处理。  
想了半天，莱因哈特依然没有答案，这种未来的可能性从来不在他的考虑范围内，所以最后他决定，如果真的怀孕了，还是交给吉尔菲艾斯来处理好了。  
这都是吉尔菲艾斯这家伙，迟到以后惹出来的“事情”。  
“莱因哈特大人。”  
正在出神的时候，吉尔菲艾斯反手过来搂住了他，“在想什么？”  
他看起来心情很好，蓝宝石一样的眼睛闪闪发光，有着暖色调的温柔。  
“嗯……没什么。”莱因哈特笑了笑，把身体靠向吉尔菲艾斯：“昨天，你是不是买了两块蛋糕回来？”  
“是。”吉尔菲艾斯跟着笑了：“莱因哈特大人猜到了。”  
“你每次都这样。别以为每次都能用蛋糕蒙混过关！”  
“抱歉……可是两种都是莱因哈特大人喜欢的口味。”  
“但你昨天放冷藏柜了吗？如果是放在外面，绝对不能吃了吧！”  
吉尔菲艾斯想了下，好像还真的没有放冰箱：“嗯……那么，今天我们一起去蛋糕店里吃吧。”他翻了个身，把莱因哈特搂在了怀里：“这个建议怎么样？莱因哈特大人。”  
“嗯。”莱因哈特金色的脑袋蹭了蹭他的额发：“下次再迟到的话，绝对不会这么轻易原谅你哦！”  
“不会的。”吉尔菲艾斯狡黠地回答：“莱因哈特大人还是会原谅我的。”  
他吻了下去，把莱因哈特的抱怨堵在了唇中，红发与金色的发丝纠缠在一起，不分彼此……

END


End file.
